


(ink me up) ink me up inside (can't ink up)

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Gen, this shit is all i fucking write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide plays splatoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ink me up) ink me up inside (can't ink up)

**Author's Note:**

> i love splatoon

Hide laughed maniacally as he splatted yet another enemy. They were trying to get ten feet past their spawnpoint. Not today, motherfucker. You have no chance. You're getting camped.

The match ended with literally everywhere but the enemy spawn point covered in Hide's color, yellow for this match. He looked at the results; he was on top again with 1500 points. Sitting back and sipping his coca cola, he smirked to himself.

"Battle again?" said the game. "Yeah!" he chose, as he had for the last ten thousand battles.

Soon, he died from fatigue, as he had been playing for a week straight with no breaks of any kind.

**Author's Note:**

> *just fucking writes fanfiction about hide doing something sexual and/or completely fucking pointless which he eventually dies from*
> 
> also the battle where literally everywhere but the enemy respawn point is covered? that was based off a battle i had yesterday


End file.
